Against All Odds
by Akasha's plume
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is a princess, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She is engaged to the son of the Dark One to make an alliance, until she met a certain Killian Jones, a pirate who is going to change her life. Let's see what's gonna be the adventure of her life !
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys ! _

_Welcome to my Captain Swan/Once Upon a time AU fan fiction. Before reading it, I should apologize for my flawed english, as you'll see I'm not a native english speaker, so I'm pretty sure you can find some mistakes in my text. Feel free to give me tips guys, I really want to improve myself ! _

_Of course and unfortunately, Once Upon a Time Characters aren't mine, they belong to Adam & Eddie. _

_I hope you guys will like it, and I promise longer chapter next, this is only appetizers..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

**Turned over a new leaf.**

Being a princes is a boring thing. Do not trust everyone's says in fairytales, there is no adorable prince Charming, no adventures, and well, balls are pretty annoying. To my mind: a waste of time. Oh well, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Emma, Emma Charming. How ironic when I told you there is no prince charming in my world. In fact, I know one, my father, James. My mother used to call him only by Charming, she thinks it suits him. As prophecy says, I'm the product of true love, I can't argue guys that my parents are, the way the look at each other, the way they smile, the way they kiss… It's not only withewash, they truly love each other. So why ? Why on earth they want their only daughter to mary this guy, this Bealfire, son of Rumplesiltskin, also know as the dark one ? To preserve our lands, to make a treaty with one of the most powerfull sorcer of our land. That's unfair. I should just run away, have my own happy ending, live this place forever. But I just can't.

All the kingdom already knows it, through the window glass of my parent's castle, I could see the village square celebrating our to be engagement. How was that even possible ? I'm wearing a red ball gown, almost too tight for me to breathe. Behind me, I can hear the door open but I'm not moving. The minute later, I can feel my mothers arms around my shoulders. Snow White, the famous princess of the realm, now lovely queen of the enchanted forest. She is a hero, everyone knows it, from the peasant to the aristocracy. In her younger years she traveled through the kingdom to escape her stepmother : the Evil Queen. She defeated her along with my father and took back her kingdom. Until The Evil Queen came back two years ago, burning some far away villages, spreading fear and desolation on her way. She wanted revenge, it's the only thing that keeps her alive. As well as the curse she sent away 21 years ago, no one, except the children can't get older than 27, because of that stupid prophecy that says the product of true love will bring back all the happy endings… Well, as you can remember, it's supposed to be me. I couldn't believe it, who was I to pretend to be a sort of savior ? I was just some dumb princess who only wish to have a story on her own, to be normal, and live all the adventures I could dream of.

" Honey… My sweet little girl… It's not what I wanted for you. I know you're upset, but see… Bealfire, he is nothing like his father. I believe he's kind, loving young man, I'm sure you're going to love him, just like I love your father." she murmured before leaning a kiss on my cheek.

" If you said so… " I said in a low voice, my eyes still looking down at the village.

" Emma… "

"Yes mother ?" I asked, before turning back to face her, a small sad smile on my lips.

"You are a stupendous young women and that dress is marvelous… " She paused, taking a deep breath. " You know, sometimes true love…"

"There is no such a thing as true love mom… You both were just lucky enough. Not my case."

She wanted to answer, but one of the guards knocked on the door still open : "My queen… The King needs you, the army finally captured that pirate and bring him back to the castle, the one who wrecked the Snow Ball ship of yours months ago. "

My mother whispered, closing her eyes for a second, and after leaning another kiss on my cheek, turned away from me.

"Here I come… Emma would you join me ? "

I looked at her, frowning, the kingdom affairs were never mine, not even a royal council, so why on earth my mother wanted me to came with her ? I nodded, taking the chance before she changed her mind. I had never seen a pirate before, but people always told me they were scary, the ugliest peoples that the realm could carried. I barely remembered my father stories in which pirates were bloodthirsty, with respect for nothing only treasures and themselves. I followed my mother to the throne room where I could see my father, and two guards holding a man dressed in leather head to toe.

" Why did you bring Emma, Snow ? " whispered my father to my mom as soon as we came across.

" She is the heir to the throne, she has to know what she is going to deal with soon or later…"

"Look you majesty… If I have the choice, I would prefer to deal with the princess as well… " The pirate said, finally looking at me, a grin on his face. He was nothing like I never imagine. How could he be so dashing? One of the guard kicked him, and my father stepped right to him.

"Do not even dare to look at my daughter, pirate…"

" Is that a threat ? So the rumors were right my King… She is going to be married… Such a waste, you should keep her as a treasure instead of selling her to the son of the Dark One. " Said the pirate, his blue eyes still on me that he made me blush a little. He winked at me, before looking my father in the eye…

" He dies tomorrow… Get the stake prepared." Sentenced my dad, cold as death, ignoring the statement of the pirate.

"NO !" I shouted out, It came through my mouth without even thinking of it. I joined my father, leaving my mother's side. My father frowned, starring madly at me, but I didn't care. " I thought we were the good ones… You are not going to kill a men because we wrecked an old ship of yours… "

" Emma… Do not contest my decision. He is a pirate, he is not only wrecking vessel, he also kills torture. He is nothing but a killer, a liar, a monster ! "

" Here, the monster I can see is not the Pirate…"I told my dad, face to face. He didn't lose control, as I expected he only grounded me in my room… If I could be grounded too for the time Baelfire arrived it would be such a deliverance… I was so angry, so sad but also fascinated… Why I could wipe that damn pirate off my head ? That's a nonsense, I can't even believed I took his part and faced my father to save his life. What's wrong with you Emma ? I asked myself, trying to figure it out.

On my way to the castle jail, I was waiting for being stopped by the guard that should take care of the prisoner, but luckly, he was asleep. I look at him, reaching for the key that were next to him on the table, near a flask of rum. My heart was beating so fast in my chest. Ok I get it, the guard had been knock away by alcohol, believing the pirate couldn't just disappear. I headed to the pirate's cell, and meet his gaze as I opened the door and closed it behind me… He was chained to the wall, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw he had been hitten by the guard. I could tell by the bruise on his left cheek…

" What a princess like you are doing in this part of the castle ? Shouldn't you be preparing for you engagement ceremony ?" he asked me.

" I have a deal to make with you pirate…" I started, as I kneed just in front of him.

"Really ? I'm all ears Princess. And by the way… My name is Killian Jones, captain Killian Jones, but you can also called me by my more colorful moniker Hook" he grinned, I could feel that his eyes were looking just through me, as deep as I feel the goose bumps on my skin.

" I'm going to free you, at only one condition Jones… I'm coming with you…It's give and take. "

" Di you lose your mind ? What would you do on a pirate ship ? You father would kill me ! "

"I suppose it is what's going to happened tomorrow morning then… Don't worry it's only a matter of days, we're travelling together, once we get to the port, you'll go to your ship and I will go on my way… "

"You're a tough lass, princess… But, well, I assume I have no choice."

" Good"

I looked for the key on the key ring and stand up to free him, touching his wrist to handle the cuffs to make it fall open on the floor of the cell. He rubbed his writs to chase the pain of the cuffs away and stepped right in front of me, looking at me head to toe, he grabbed my waist pulling me closer and I hold my breath to the contact. He pushed me against the wall, kissing me fiercely as I had never been before. His desire to deepen the kiss made me moans against his lips as I opened my mouth and let his tongue caressing mine.

As I ran out of air, I broke up the kiss, breathing heavily, closing my eyes as I feel his kisses ran through my collar bones. A thought just run into my brain, if someone I know was heading here, he would be a dead man and I would end up as a nun. I gently pushed him away. What the hell was happening ?

"Now, let's get out of here… Follow me, I know the way… " I said to him, Ignoring the way he was looking at me… Damn. What was wrong with me ? I was about to flee with the dashing pirate I just kiss… I think I was just out of my mind, but, for the first time of my life, I was feeling something new… I was alive.

* * *

><p>Here we are guys ! I hoped you liked it, feel free to give me tips, to tell me what's wrong about my english, or as well tell me if you liked the story.<p>

See you soon with the next chapter !

Akasha.


	2. Chapter 2: My own decision

_Hi guys ! _

_Thanks to those who followed the fic, or favorite it, you guys rock ! Feel free to let a review they are very welcome ! I hope you'll like it ( and another time, I apologize for the mistakes you'll find, remember I'm trying to improve myself cause I'm not a English native speaker ! )_ .

**Chapter 2:**

**My own decisions.**

I couldn't understand myself… I had everything every peasant could dream of. Gold, marvelous dresses, fabulous parents, an enormous castle, I was the heir of the throne. Yeah, but what I only dreamed of my whole life was to be a normal person. Without the rules of my position. Killian Jones was the only escape I could have. The chance of my life. Yeah, I know he was a pirate, a gorgeous one by the way. Since I was a child, I have heard of my parents adventures, the way the felt in love facing trolls and the evil queen. The Evil Queen… I don't even know her, but I feel really sorry for her. I can't hate someone I don't even know. Sorry that she had lost her true love because of my mom, sorry because she still wants revenge after such a long time. According to my mother, when she was a child, Regina was a good person with pure heart. When Cora, her mother crushed Regina's fiancé heart, she crushed her daughter's heart at the same time. How could a mother be such a monster ? I don't catch it. But there is something else that I can't understand, how my parents wanted me to marry someone I was not in love with ? I knew this was Rumplestiltskin's idea. But I didn't wanted to marry Baelfire, I couldn't. If I had to marry someone, someday, I wanted to make it because I'll be in love, deeply in love. Does that make sense ? I have no idea.

I was walking fast, Killian at my side after he grabbed his bellongings next to the asleep guard, and I know, by all saints, I have never felt this way near a men. I was used to be with soldiers charged of my security, near princes, handsome ones… But that pirate… Damn what's happening ? I couldn't understand why I felt like tiny butterfly in my belly when he kissed me as soon as he relieved me. For sure, he wasn't my first kiss. When a was a teenager, I hade a crush on my oldest friend, Graham, who was a pupil of my father. We even kissed, but this is nothing comparable with what I felt kissing the pirate. By the way, why did he kissed me ? I should stop thinking for now or my brain is going to melt. I'm trying myself not to blush when his eyes met mine, gosh, how a pirate can he that dashing ?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't saw Killian rushing in the wring direction, I ran after him, but he was caught by on of my father's guard, the blade under Killian's throat. I met his gaze, making my whole body shiver, I had to save him, I had to save myself from an arranged wedding and it wasn't one of the soldier who was going to stop me.

" Don't worry Princess… We got him… He is not going to hurt you" said the soldier.

" Release him… "

"Princess…"

"Release him now ! And give me your sword… " I said, in a low but fierce voice.

The guard let him go, as he gave me his sword, I handle it but damn I didn't expect it was that heavy. I nodded to Killian, make him understand to follow me. I threatened the soldier with the blade before running away with the pirate in the opposite direction. He looked at me while we were running though the castle, a smile printed on his face.

"What ?" I frowned.

"I should know there was a little pirate in you Princess… You saved my life… Twice. " I rolled my eyes, a little smile on my face.

I knew every part of my parents castle like the back of my hand, every way out, I know which direction we needed to take to escape this place. My gilded cage. But right know I must be aware that my parents know that the pirate escape along with me. They're going to look for me, but I can't go back so close to reach the target. I'm going to live the life I always wished for. But the pirate's right, I saved his life. I don't know why, I should say it was only because I needed a way to run away from an arranged marriage, but I know, deep in my heart and soul that there is something else, I feel something else. Something I can't understand. I always hoped a love match, someone that will make my heart melt. Damn when I'm thinking about that kiss… I never knew something I could make a comparison with. Stop, stop thinking about that kiss lad, and keep in mind you're in your parent's castles, all the guards are looking for you. You need to focus. Focus Emma ! My brain shouted at me. It's driving me insane. Totally insane. We were so close from the last door, where, finally, I could be free, where I could be myself.

"Emma ! Sweetheart… Wait !" I heard my father's voice behind me. I sopped myself, closing my eyes for a moment. I turned around so I can face my dad. He seemed so worried, not angry at all as I first expected.

" Dad… You didn't gave me the choice… let me go… Please just let me go…" I murmured with a soft voice, almost begging him.

"No Emma… listen to me… We're gonna find a way… Talk to me, running away with a bloody, heartless pirate isn't the solution… Please, Emma…"He held out his hand by the way of reconciliation.

"If I may correct you, I'm not just a pirate… I rather prefer dashing rapscallion. " He said with a cooked grin.

My dad frowned at him before looking at me sadly, then he whispered, perfectly knowing that nothing will make me change my mind. I wanted to fly away, with or without the pirate. But to be honest, if one's let me an open choice I would go with the Captain. I didn't know anything in the world I grew up in. I had no idea what kind of life were living my parent's subjects. I wanted to be a part of their world: to leave, to feel, to breath, to fell openly in love just like them. I gave a quick look at Killian, then at my dad, still standing in front of him.

" I'm sorry father, I hope you'll forgive me someday…" I looked down, I don't wanted to face my father, I didn't have the strength. I grabbed Killian's hand in mine and pushed the last door to my freedom.

" Emma !" yelled my father when the heavy door slapped behind me in a loud noise.

I ignored the electricity that came through me when his palm touched mine; it wasn't the appropriate time to think about it. We started running away, knowing the royal army would be after us in a few minutes, but you should try to run with a huge ball gown and heals. It's literally a pain in the ass ! My feets were killing as we ran in the woods, scratching by brambles. Now it was nighttime , but I ignored the pain that consumed me, all I consumed me, all I wanted was worth it. I was finally getting away from my parent's castle until the pirate stopped me near an abandoned house, buried in the heart of the forest.

" We should stop here for now, love. We should not ne able to be found right now, you need to rest, you seem to be exhausted." He whispered to me as we were walking through the maisonette. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Why was he taking care of me ? He closed the door behind us, I screwed up my eyes trying to see the inside of the cottage. It was sure deserted for many years but it was still looking cozy, rudimentary but cozy. One queen size bed was in the corner on the house, on the top could be find some old dusty blankets, a huge chimney fitted the only room that composed this tiny house. I walked though it, stopping in front of something that I didn't noticed first… A satin cradle in the corner of the room. A family lived here by the past. I suddenly jumped when I felt Killian's hand on my wrist, I looked at him surprisingly.

" I think you can drop the sword now Princess" he told me, I didn't even notice I was still holding onto the sword I borrowed to one of the guards.

" Maybe it's the only thing you've been waiting for… I assume you're a pirate, maybe the only thing you want is to kidnap me and ask some ransom to my parents. "

"I maybe am a pirate love, but I have a code. You saved my life… You should try something new, it's called trust…" he whispered into my ear before stepping away from me. " I'm going to pick some dead wood to make fire. I don't want you to freeze to death. "

I finally dropped the sword on the floor, and I released myself from the torture the heals I was wearing, He was right, I was freezing and a chimney fire would be welcome. I take time to think about him… What did he told me ? To trust him ? Since I was a child, my mother told me I hand a kind of a super power. I was able to tell if someone was lying or not. The liar detector, she used to call me, and it has never deceived me. And deep inside I knew that he was always telling me the truth. I will not speak about that kiss… Not now and not later… I was sure it didn't meant anything for him. I was 21 years old, a virgin princess who wanted to live the big adventure of her life, I wasn't that special in comparison to him. I mean… he was a pirate, an handsome one, who travel around the world, he was captain of a ship… He could have any girl he wanted. All I could give him was anything he could give a value to…

He came back a few time after and lit a fire in the chimney, I was sitting on the bed, looking at him, I got up, wrapped in the blanket and came right next to him. He looked up at me, a smile on his lips. Don't look at me this way damn, pirate ! I thought on the moment.

" I'll let you sleep on the bed Princess… I'll take a chair. Go, you need to rest a long trip is waiting for us tomorrow. "

"Don't be stupid, there is enough place on the bed and it's know that human heat is the best to warm up…" I blushed a little, surprised by my own word…"I mean… You're going to be cold…

He grinned, getting up, then starred at me.

" You're not afraid of the nasty Pirate my lady ? I know how you kiss… "

"I thought you said to my father you were a dashing rapscallion… I won't be frightened by you. Never." I challenged him, as I walked closer. I didn't recognize myself , I've never been teasing anyone so openly… Well, I've never been teasing anyone at all… What was wrong with me ?

"You're playing with fire lass…" He whispered before leaning a soft kiss on my lips. " But I would respect you… I told you, I do have a code. You would be surprise to know that a pirate can also be a gentleman… " Surprises ? I've never be a fan of it, but something big was waiting for me I could feel it in my flesh and bones.


End file.
